


Henrietta's Little Doll

by ArtworkerGEMS



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Fucking Machines, Magic, Nipple Clamps, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Voodoo doll, clitoris clamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtworkerGEMS/pseuds/ArtworkerGEMS
Summary: This is a commissioned work! Shortly after fighting Enbrat Nelles, Akatsuki is revived in the Akiba Cathedral, where she is approached by Henrietta, who seems to comfort her. Little does the ninja know, Henrietta has discovered something interesting, and is planning on having some naughty fun.This story features: Non-consensual sex, restraints, toys, clamps, pain
Kudos: 15





	Henrietta's Little Doll

Akatsuki laid on the stone slab, an absent look on her face. The sting of defeat was incredibly potent, at this very moment, and it was not going to die down anytime soon. She was supposed to be skilled, she was an assassin, she was Shiroe’s subordinate. Well, that was what she thought she was.

The purple eyes, heavy with sorrow and self doubt, were framed by her bangs, which hung down the sides of her face. She had been somewhere else. A quiet place. Not that the Akiba Cathedral she was in currently was especially loud, but it had been a different type of silence that had permeated through that space. Akatsuki had started understanding something, but then she had woken up, and it had all just vanished completely.

What was it? She remembered seeing Shiroe, she remembered him telling her something, but what, exactly, it was… That was gone. All that was left was this feeling of defeat, this great disappointment. She was weak, that much she had come to know.

Akatsuki was brought out of her thoughts as the great stone doors of the cathedral opened, and, through them, entered a lonesome figure. Clad in an elegant purple attire, tall and beautiful, the buxom Henrietta approached, her face adorned with a happy smile.

“Akatsuki, I’m so glad you’re okay.” She said and came to a halt next to the slab upon which the ninja rested. The blonde woman placed a large bag on the ground next to herself.

“Yeah…” Muttered Akatsuki and sat up, taking a look at herself. Her clothes were ripped, in the spots where she had been stabbed, and did not look as though they could just be sewn back together. There was no blood, no scarring, no dirt - it was as if that was a very deliberate fashion statement, even if it was not. Sometimes, the game made it difficult to take things like that seriously.

“How are you feeling?” Inquired Henrietta and sat on the edge of the slab, extending a hand towards Akatsuki. The shorter girl did not react, instead just looking down at herself. The long pony tail seemed especially slumped today.

“I’m… I don’t know. I can’t believe I’m so… So we--”

“My, look at you! Your outfit is totally ruined! Good thing you are still as cute as ever!--” Interrupted Henrietta and steered the conversation away. She scooted closer and gave Akatsuki a pinch on the cheek, which seemed to somewhat revitalise the ninja. “--In fact, you’re even cuter!”

“That’s… Thanks, I guess. Don’t pinch me again, though.” Mumbled the dark haired girl, unenthusiastically swatting Henrietta’s hand away. The blonde woman smiled even wider and cocked her head to the side.

“You know, that little doll you gave me…--” She started, and procured the object in question. A cotton doll that resembled Akatsuki. She had given it to the blonde as a means to avoid getting totally barraged by hugs and other expressions of affection, which belittled her greatly. It looked much the same as before, although there was something strange about it. “--It’s not enough anymore.” Henrietta cooed and winked.

“What do you mean? No way am I--” Akatsuki stopped herself dead in her tracks as she noticed something about the doll that she had skimmed past in the first look she had given it. The clothes on it were ripped up, in spots that corresponded with the places her own clothing had been ripped up. That was, at the very least, concerning, but, coupled with the words uttered by Henrietta, for the moment, it looked as though it could have been a bad joke.

“No way are you what? You’re so cute when you get flustered, even when it’s over the tiniest of things!” Exclaimed the blonde woman, and held the doll in front of Akatsuki, by the armpits. It seemed strange, as if it should not have been so, to the ninja, at least, and, not only that, but there was an ominous feeling surrounding it now. She fought the urge to gulp, as a lump found its way into her throat.

“Why isn’t it enough anymore?” Mumbled Akatsuki, feeling a great pressure on herself. It seemed to be centered around her chest, and, more accurately, appeared to be closing in at her sides. Henrietta had an eerie, unpleasant smile on her otherwise pretty face.

“Well, seeing as you went and got yourself hurt, which, granted, isn’t as bad as it would have been outside of the game, I took note of how incredibly cute you are now. I mean, you were cute before, but that frailty you displayed… That’s really, really cute. This innocence - it makes me oh so bothered…--” Henrietta started speaking, and it was as if a waterfall of emotions and feeling seeped out from beyond her lips. Akatsuki heard those things, and, by themselves, they would not have been far from what was usually the stuff Henrietta went on and spoke about concerning the ninja, but considering the doll and her current situation, the shorter girl got more and more concerned. “--In short, Akatsuki, I want to enjoy this innocence and that overwhelming cuteness of yours! How’s that sound?”

Her question left the cathedral’s interior silent, for a moment. That singular second seemed to go on for a very, very long time. The ninja’s eyes widened in response, and, more out of instinct than anything, elicited by the threat that she felt, Akatsuki shot up, attempting to leap off of the stone slab, away from Henrietta. However, she found that impossible, as there was something, akin to a great weight holding her down, and yet she did not feel difficulty standing.

“I think you’ll like it.” Cooed the blonde woman, winking at the ninja as the latter looked towards her. Henrietta was holding the doll with both hands. The doll’s feet were resting against the stone slab.

“What are you doin--” Akatsuki started asking the question currently on her mind, but was stopped as something wrapped around her neck - a force, a great, frightening force, and squeezed. The applied pressure was neither enough to kill her outright, nor was it enough to totally stop the flow of air into her lungs, but she was being choked nonetheless.

“Now, listen to me, Akatsuki…--” Spoke up Henrietta, whose fingers were wrapped around the doll’s neck. The ninja tried struggling, but there was no enemy to defeat. Instead, there was just this imperceptible force that held her and threatened to suffocate her. “--You dying really made me sad. You need to be punished for that. Firstly, your attire is not, at all, appropriate!” Exclaimed the blonde woman, the smug grin on her face indicative of how much she was enjoying it.

Akatsuki could neither verbally reply, nor adequately react with an expression, as, currently, she was able to only convey her struggle to breathe, as well as the great discomfort that came with it. Henrietta was aware of that, or she at least noticed it, and loosened her grip. Being unable to fall down to her knees to breathe, after being choked, was a strange experience, and definitely not a pleasant one, but she managed to catch her breath.

“I’ve brought a nice dress for you, but that’ll come later. There’s also some… Well, some toys, so to speak.” Henrietta smirked as she got up from the slab and bent down to rummage around the bag she had brought with her. Akatsuki still could not move, so she simply watched helplessly, and tried to catch her breath as best she could. Things were only going to get worse.

The blonde woman procured, from the bag, a set of items that had not been seen by Akatsuki before. Each seemed sleek, elegant, even, yet the manner in which they had been described as ‘toys’ by Henrietta left the ninja with a bad feeling about them. Mechanical, or, at least, featuring some kind of mechanism that involved small valves that could be used to tighten something, these objects were definitively weird.

“Now, honey, I’ll need you to take off your clothes. However, seeing as you wouldn’t want to do that, I’ll do it for you. It’ll be fun!” Exclaimed the buxom woman and allowed her hands to glide over Akatsuki’s body. The smaller girl shivered as the cold, delicate fingers brushed past her naked flesh, in the spots where her clothing was torn, and went to work on undoing the bindings that kept them on her.

It was not right, definitely, but the lack of opportunity to do anything left her feeling even worse. The shivers that ran up her spine as Henrietta undid the buttons, as she took Akatsuki’s clothes off, as she displayed the ninja in her nakedness, they made her feel weak, exposed, frail, even. Though, she was all those things, was she not? She was weak, for she had lost to Nelles. She was frail, for it had not taken a lot to bring her down. She was exposed for being incapable.

“Even your nipples and pussy are cute, Akatsuki! You’re so wonderful!” Cooed Henrietta as she looked at the petite frame of the ninja, her eyes hungrily lapping up every detail, every small bend. Akatsuki was neither tall, nor was she well endowed. The only thing she had going for her was the firmness of her body, owed up to rigorous physical training. Small, almost non-existent breasts, each adorned with a pink, perky nipple, made to stiffen by the cold.

Finely toned stomach, with a navel reminiscent of a comma, coinciding with the spot where her waist was thinnest, and, between her svelte legs, a clean shaven pussy, shily pursing its lips, as if it were ashamed and embarrassed on behalf of its owner. Henrietta smirked and ran her hands over Akatsuki’s pale, spotless skin, reaching up to her breasts and pinching her nipples slightly, eliciting a grunt from the ninja.

“You’re very, very cute… Though, I know how to make you even cuter.” Mused the buxom woman and drew ever closer, burying her face in Akatsuki’s neck, laying a kiss on her soft flesh. Her left hand remained on the ninja’s nipple, pinching and twisting it softly, while her right hand trailed down and came to a halt between the shorter girl’s legs.

“Please…” Muttered Akatsuki, feeling Henrietta’s warm breath, her full lips, her agile fingers, all going places where they should not have been. The ninja did not want this to happen, she did not want those sensations to be the only thing other than the cool air of the Akiba cathedral, but they were. The buxom woman’s fingers slid against Akatsuki’s pussy, and they started probing at her lower lips.

“I will do more, no need to plead, my dear...” Cooed Henrietta and gave the ninja’s neck a lick, while her fingers parted the smaller girl’s womanhood. Akatsuki gasped, as the sensation was not one she had felt often, nor was it one she enjoyed, but it was definitely one that elicited a reaction out of her.

Henrietta’s fingers reached into the ninja’s pussy, making her moan in frustration and discomfort. Akatsuki had not felt anything even remotely similar to that. There was now something inside of her, something foreign, something that should not have been inside of her. She felt it so clearly, it was as if she could envision how it looked and be totally accurate. The ninja’s womanhood tightened around the buxom woman’s finger, contracting, pulsing, as if she was, involuntarily, trying to keep it inside of herself.

Henrietta giggled and started moving it in and out of Akatsuki, who let out moans of discomfort that slowly changed their tune, and started showing pleasure. It felt so strange, so unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was wrong, she knew it and could still feel it was so, but, simultaneously with that, it was also somewhat right, and, deep down, in the recesses of her mind, where her subconsciousness dwelled, she liked it.

Then the finger was removed from her pussy, and the sudden lack of that thing, which had been inside, left her both happy, that it was gone, and disappointed, that it would no longer make her feel that thing she had started liking.

“You’re way cuter when you’re flustered, definitely!--” Exclaimed Henrietta and pulled away from Akatsuki, clasping her hands together and squealing excitedly. “--Let’s see, there’s bound to be something here…” She spoke, more to herself than to the immobilized ninja, and bent down to rummage around the bag, completely disregarding the tools she had already taken out of it.

The buxom woman wiggled her sizeable rear, which did nothing in the form of enticing Akatsuki, but it suggested that the blonde female was currently in a very playful mood, which did not bode well for the ninja. After all, her current situation was dire, and, even though she had started feeling somewhat good from the finger that had been plunging in and out of her pussy for a while, she was still opposed to anything that might be done to her while she was so compromised.

Henrietta popped back up and turned around, presenting her discoveries. Small, elegant in appearance clamps, three in total. The blonde woman drew near, again, and placed them on the slab next to Akatsuki, allowing herself to reach for the shorter girl’s womanhood again. Her assault, this time, was two times more intense, and it focused primarily on her clit - lightly massaging it, pinching at it, pulling at it, stimulating it greatly.

The ninja could not help herself but let out moans, every once in a while, because of the pressure building up within her, which she had to release in some manner. And, seeing as she could not move a muscle, that was the only way she could relieve herself of this weight.

“Oh, that looks like it’s quite enough!” Exclaimed Henrietta and stopped touching Akatsuki, who gave a sigh of relief. However, that statement made by the blonde was not a final announcement concerning the activities she was taking part in, but, rather, a conclusion of one stage. The buxom woman took one of the clamps and smiled at Akatsuki, who realized what was going to happen now. 

“Wait-- No, please don--” The ninja started pleading, but her words were cut by a pained wail as the small device was unceremoniously attached to her left breast’s nipple. The cold metal was thoroughly unpleasant, as it sent shivers down her spine almost immediately. She felt small buds along the surface of the clamp’s sides, which started closing in on each other, influenced by Henrietta who slowly increased the tightness.

Akatsuki’s wail grew into a set of short, pained gasps, as every time the clamp pressed against her nipple, the pain grew more and more unbearable. It felt as if her pink nub was being crushed, it hurt, and it was something she had been woefully underprepared for. Then, Henrietta let go and allowed the clamp’s weight to pull the ninja’s nipple down, eliciting another pained yelp.

“You’re blushing so heavily-- It’s so cute! I’ve got more clamps, don’t worry!” Proclaimed the blonde, whose own expression was one indicative of great arousal. She was verbally gushing about how cute Akatsuki was, while, simultaneously, her folds were physically gushing as a result of her concupiscence.

Henrietta attached another clamp to the ninja’s right breast’s nipple, leaving her gasping for breath as the pain increased and increased, now coming from two sources, rather than one. It was overwhelming, but, with a bit of time, Akatsuki would probably be able to grow acclimated to it. Hopefully, though, she would not need to.

“I so love your rosy cheeks and your troubled expression! Oh, how wonderful! Let me just add something else…” The blonde woman took hold of a third clamp, and, initially, Akatsuki could not tell where she would attach it, but, when the buxom lady placed a hand on the ninja’s thigh, everything became clear for the shorter girl.

“Please-- Don’t--” Whined Akatsuki, trying to dissuade Henrietta as best she could, even though the pain was really making it hard for her to properly breathe, let alone speak.

“No? But you’ll like it very much, I promise!--” Coyly stated the buxom woman and pinched the ninja’s clit, eliciting a moan from the previously gasping, shorter girl. As Henrietta moved the clamp onto Akatsuki’s metaphorical bean, the latter shuddered when the cold object made contact with her, sending shivers up her spine. “--It’ll only get better now!” Announced Henrietta and turned up the tightness, forcing the exotic sex-toy to clamp down on the ninja’s clit, forcing the shorter girl to scream in discomfort as the bump-ridden surfaces were brought closer together, squeezing harshly.

The blonde woman was blushing feverishly, and her eyes were wide with what could only be desire. She stopped tightening the clamp and let it pull on Akatsuki’s clit as gravity urged it to fall down. The ninja desperately gasped and panted, in such great pain that she could not properly breathe. Barely managing to hold back her voice, she wanted to press her legs together and somehow alleviate the unfathomable sensation, make it less pronounced, do something that would help her get her mind off of it… But there was nothing she could do.

“Oh, don’t hold back, Akatsuki!” Squealed Henrietta and cupped the ninja’s cheeks, rubbing them excitedly. She seemed to be really, really happy about the whole situation, sadly, at the expense of the shorter girl. This horrible stinging was not only incredibly overwhelming, but also far more painful than being stabbed.

The blonde gave Akatsuki a kiss on the lips, one that startled the ninja, even though it lasted only a moment. The shorter girl could not focus on the feeling of Henrietta’s mouth to experience the sensation, but it seemed as though the action was what had mattered to the buxom woman. She smiled at the ninja and lowered herself, again, down to Akatsuki’s pussy.

“It’s getting so red! How cute!--” Exclaimed Henrietta and brought her fingers up to it, giving the shorter girl’s cunt a few rubs. “--Though, I think I must look elsewhere…” Muttered the blonde and circled the stone slab, clasping Akatsuki’s modest rear.

The ninja yelped, surprised and suddenly even more frightened, yet also disgusted. The sheer thought that her butt, which was arguably a very nasty thing in principle, would be subjected to the buxom woman’s games, was very disturbing. She felt Henrietta’s fingers parting her asscheeks, she felt them sliding deeper in and prodding at her asshole, and yet it was so faint, so distant, so difficult to focus on because of the dull, throbbing pain on her nipples and the sting of her clit.

The blonde let go, stood up and slapped Akatsuki’s rear. The sudden flash of the unpleasant sensation was, unbelievably, somewhat refreshing, as, for just a moment, it took her mind off the pain the clamps were causing her. The taller woman walked back towards the bag, rummaged through it and procured a long object. The ninja’s eyes widened as she realized what it was.

Without saying a word, though smiling quite menacingly, Henrietta started moving to return to her previous spot, but Akatsuki was focused on the thing in her hand. A long, gruesome, almost ten inch long dildo, featuring a mechanism that poked out of the bottom and a set of square, angular bumps all over its surface. At least it was not monstrously thick, in fact, it was on the thinner side, but still, it was far too long, and its additions were very frightening.

She felt Henrietta’s hand grasping at her asscheek and pulling at it, uncovering her anus for a second time. Then, the blonde’s nose rubbed against her rear, while her tongue lapped at her butthole. Akatsuki found this to be a totally alien feeling, the sudden warmth of the buxom woman’s muscle, the wetness, it prodding and slightly piercing into her behind, those were things that seemed to be such great juxtapositions to what had previously been happening that the ninja found herself experiencing something of a dissonance.

“You have a very nice bum, Akatsuki! It’s really cute…” Complimented Henrietta, as she pulled away. The ninja’s only reply was a stifled moan as the buxom woman proceeded to spit at her rear, the blob of saliva landing, with a frightening accuracy, that was to be expected of an archer, right on her asshole.

Akatsuki felt the tip of the dildo prodding at her anus. She was about to make the herculean effort of pleading with Henrietta one more time, even though she felt as if that would have been a fruitless venture, when something went inside of her. Unceremoniously, without any dilly-dallying, the buxom woman went ahead and forced the tip of the didlo into the ninja’s asshole, and then, without waiting for even a moment, to allow for the stunned girl to recover from the sudden shock, she pulled back a bit, and thrust it deeper.

The sensation of her backdoor being forced open in such a callous manner, the feeling of the solid, rubbery object parting her folds and starting a quest to stir up her insides, was brutal. It was painful, even if a lot less so than originally anticipated, but still enough to increase the total discomfort she was in by a lot. On top of that, Henrietta was pushing it deeper in, then pulling it a bit further back, after which she went on ahead to ram it in again. Akatsuki could not even dream of getting a little used to the feeling, before being forced to take another inch, or so, up her ass.

She moaned as the crude implement made its way deeper in, as the angular bumps dragged along her insides, as her intestines got messed up, as her tiny hole was widened beyond reason and made to accommodate the unsightly dildo. Henrietta giggled as Akatsuki helplessly struggled against the encroaching sex toy.

“Oh, looks like that’s it. Feels good, doesn’t it?--” Announced the buxom woman as the pressure forcing the dildo deeper into Akatsuki’s rear ceased. She could not tell how far inside her it was, but the sensation of the bumps poking at her intestine, the girth of the object itself spreading her wide, that was very noticeable, and very disconcerting. Though, compared to the throbbing pain of her front, what was happening to her rear was almost pleasant. “--Wait ‘till I turn it on!”

Another surprise, as unexpected as all the previous ones, and as unwelcome as them, too. The mechanism Akatsuki had noticed at the very base of the dildo - that should have clued her in on what was going to be happening. It was not just a dildo, but a vibrator. A faint click was heard, and then the stifled whirr of the tiny machine in the sex toy came in play.

The thing started wiggling, making effective use of its motions by almost scarping the ninja’s insides with the bumps on its surface. She failed to contain her voice and let out a pained moan. Henrietta clasped her hands together as she walked around the slab and stood before the shorter girl, smiling in a very pleased manner.

“Feels great, doesn’t it? Now, I know - you’re a little cold, so I’ve brought you a wonderful dress, as I already told you…--” The buxom woman bent down and rummaged through the bag, procuring a packet with a pink bow on it. She proceeded to undo the bow, then opened the packet and showed Akatsuki the contents. “--See? Really cute, and it’d be much prettier when on you!”

It was a furisode, with short, for a furisode, sleeves, split into two distinct parts. The upper garment, which was light purple and had flowers embroidered into the fine fabric, and a lower garment, which was a simple, blue dress that would reach down to Akatsuki’s shins. There was also a nightshade purple belt, with an orange flower pin, that would keep the outfit together.

“I’ll help you get in that one, and then we can go to a place that’s… More comfortable!” Informed Henrietta and went on to slowly get Akatsuki into the dress, almost as if she was a life-sized doll. The worst thing about it was that, instead of removing the restraints that the doll, which was a voodoo doll, in effect, the buxom woman was forcing the ninja to remain absolutely incapable of moving on her own. As if she was an object of some kind.

The dress fit Akatsuki perfectly, but the shorter girl considered that a creepy indication as to how enamoured with her Henrietta seemed to be. After all, knowing the precise measurements of another person, without having that person share them with the one in the know, was a sign of an unhealthy infatuation, at the very least. Though, these thoughts were not going through the ninja’s head, but, rather, the great indignation at her current predicament.

The buxom woman put everything in the bag, put it on her back, took Akatsuki by the hand and, after doing something with the doll, which suddenly allowed the shorter girl to move her legs freely, led her out of the cathedral. The pace which Henrietta set was fit for a slow, leisurely stroll, and that would have been absolutely perfect, safe for the fact that the ninja’s nipples, which were still being clamped down upon by the devious devices, had become so sensitive that the dress’ fabric, rubbing against them, was making her struggle against her own self, doing everything in her power to stop herself from letting out moans.

It was not exclusively her nipples, either. Her clit had also become monstrously sensitive, due to being squeezed brutally by the clamps on it, and the cold outside air flooded freely beneath the dress, making her feel a great discomfort. Lastly, but definitely not least, was the gruesome dildo, wiggling away in her ass, urging her to move in a manner almost reminiscent to that of a person who really needed to pee, otherwise she felt as if it would fall out any moment now.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you, Akatsuki?--” Whispered Henrietta, while they were slowly walking through, off to a location unknown to the ninja. The buxom woman was wrong, as far as the shorter girl was concerned. She was not deriving any pleasure from this act, not only because she was being forced into it, but because of the fact that it was also very painful. “--I can tell by your blush.” Added the buxom woman, winking at Akatsuki and smiling.

There was little else to distract herself with, and so the experience became more and more centered around her feeling the dildo wiggling in her ass, and the clamps squeezing her nipples and clit. She was feeling pain, but that pain seemed to be growing less and less pronounced as time passed, and, instead of it, there was something else, something she was uncertain whether or not she knew.

The numbness her clamped nipples were feeling was only made more perceptible by the cold, while that same low temperature seemed to be getting completely obliterated by womanhood. Her snatch was radiating heat, and she could feel it, as that same heat made her feel a tad better about the physical situation she was in, but, mentally, that was something she did not like, at all. It was an indication that her body was somewhat enjoying this.

That worry of hers only grew as they meandered through the streets of Akiba. Even though she was being controlled, in a sense, to do as she was, there was a certain measure of pleasantness to it. Henrietta’s soft, warm hand, holding her own in such a delicate manner, was somewhat nice. She wanted to ask her to stop, to let her go, but something was stopping her from doing it. Whether it was the doll, or it was her own self, she could not tell.

When a person passed them by, Akatsuki would hold her breath and look down at the ground, and try, futilely, to speed up the pace, as much as the dildo in her ass allowed for it, but the blonde by her side would humm threateningly and tighten her grasp, holding the ninja back from trying to rush ahead and avoid any contact. Fortunately, or unfortunately, no one seemed to notice her predicament, and yet every time someone walked past, the shorter girl could feel herself tensing up, she could feel the toy in her rear as if it had grown at least two times thicker, and her legs would instinctively move to press together, as if to stop something from bursting out.

The neighborhoods they were passing through grew quieter and quieter, with fewer people walking about, until, finally, they reached what appeared to be a storehouse. Henrietta calmly led her into the large, mostly wooden building, closing and locking the door behind them as they entered.

“We’re here.--” She announced and wrapped her arms around Akatsuki, giving her a hug. “--I’m so glad we didn’t have any accidents!” Added the buxom woman as she let go of the shorter girl and procured the doll, doing something with it. The ninja found herself unable to move her legs, again, and felt a pang of worry. If she was being restrained, that could only mean something very horrible was about to happen.

Henrietta walked over to the center of the large hall they had entered. The walls were mostly obscured behind towering stacks of wooden crates, and the impromptu corridor they had come in through seemed to have no distinctive marks to differentiate it from the myriad of other crevices between the boxes, used for getting through the storehouse. The ceiling was high up, made of wood, by the looks of it, while the floor was made of stone.

In the center of the building, where a large amount of space remained unoccupied, rested something, covered with a large, dirty-white sheet. Henrietta walked up to that object and started removing the fabric on top of it, while humming an innocent sounding song. It seemed as if what was currently happening was no big deal for the buxom woman.

The object was uncovered, and it turned out to be some kind of device. Akatsuki could not see what kind of use there could be for it, though it seemed somewhat reminiscent of another thing she had seen recently. The clamps on her nipples and clit had a similar color scheme, and the elegance that had been visible in them was also present in that machine.

“Come on, Akatsuki, it’s going to be so much fun!” Exclaimed Henrietta and almost skipped over to the ninja, grabbing her gingerly and almost dragging her towards the device. It seemed to have two levels, one that was resting on the floor, with what appeared to be a fuzzy seat, and the second, which featured a multitude of things hanging from it, being about four point nine feet above the first level.

As the buxom woman led the shorter girl towards the device, she started removing the dress, in a very hurried and frantic manner, as if she could barely hold her excitement. Her movements ended up having the cloth, as it was being removed, catch on the clamps and pull down roughly, eliciting a pained moan from Akatsuki.

“Just a bit more patience!” Urged Henrietta and finally got all of the clothing she had previously put on the ninja off, halting for a bit to admire the petite, lithe frame of the shorter girl. She smiled and resumed her advance towards the device.

“I-- I don’t want to--”

“Oh, trust me, you do! It’ll feel great!--” Interrupted the buxom woman, spinning on her heel and facing Akatsuki, who had tried to object. Henrietta took the ninja by the hands, holding them together and bringing them up, lowering herself to look at the shorter girl directly in the eye. “--Trust me on this.” Added the blonde, giving Akatsuki a short kiss on the lips, after which she turned around and led her up to the machine.

The ninja was dragged along, even though she did not want to follow. At least, she thought she did not want to. Her feelings were becoming more and more conflicting. On one hand, Henrietta was obviously raping her, doing something to her that she did not want to have happen. The buxom woman was violating the shorter girl, and in a very crude, undignified manner. Yet, on the other hand, the blonde was being very kind, gentle, and she was showing such great affection for Akatsuki, that the latter could not wrap her head around it completely.

Maybe, after the ego-shattering experience of being killed by Embart Nelles, the ninja had found a great need, maybe even desire to be shown just that - affection. Some kind of affirmation that she was worth it, that she was not a pathetic waste of flesh, a weakling that could not do anything and would only hinder others. It could have been her subconscious urging her to go along with it, because Henrietta seemed to truly be a person who cared for Akatsuki deeply.

“Come on, lie down on your back - there’s some fluff to make it more comfy!” Instructed the blonde, after the pair had reached the device. For a moment, the ninja considered not obeying, but, seeing as refusal would have her forced into that position, she resigned herself to her fate, and laid down on the first level of the machine.

Seeing that, Henrietta squealed in joy and bent over, lowering herself to Akatsuki’s face, and gave her another kiss on the lips. This one lasted far longer, even if it was just the buxom woman pressing face against the ninja’s, and, yet, the latter could not help but feel as if this was something nice. In addition to that, she barely felt Henrietta’s deft hands taking her arms and lowering them, binding them to the sides of the device.

“Wha--” Akatsuki made to ask, but was silenced by the buxom woman’s index finger pressing against her lips, accompanied by a shh from the blonde. Henrietta pulled back and grabbed hold of one of the things hanging from the second level of the machine - something that was reminiscent of an arm, made of copper, lacking a hand.

The buxom woman dragged it down, and hovered it over Akatsuki’s right nipple, as if trying to adjust something. The ninja’s heartbeat rose, and her breathing became more haggard. She realized that this was something that would only make the clamps more ruthless, and she did not want to feel that sensation grow any stronger, but she had little choice in the matter.

The arm of the device was lowered by Henrietta, almost precisely on top of the clamp, which started pulling at Akatsuki’s nipple, as if the machine was somehow attracting the implement stuck to the ninja’s breast. Then, with a quiet click, the clamp was attached to the arm, and the buxom woman let go of it.

To the ninja’s great displeasure, the arm attempted to raise itself back up, only to be stopped by her nipple. She let out an anguished gasp, which turned into a moan of pain. Henrietta chuckled and did the same with Akatsuki’s other nipple.

“There you go, you look like you’re having a blast! Let me help you out…” Cooed the blonde woman and moved her hand down along the ninja’s stomach, reaching the clamp on her clit. The shorter girl was gasping and panting for breath, as she felt as though her nipples were going to get ripped off any moment now, and she could not focus on the impending events, which she was not even certain would take place.

Henrietta’s left hand also found its way somewhere between Akatsuki’s legs, and she turned off the wiggling dildo, which had almost lost all its potency in comparison to the cruel pull of the device. The buxom woman undid the clamp over the ninja’s clit and placed it somewhere to the side. That bit of relief was short lived, though, as she grabbed the dildo and turned it off, which, by itself, should have also been a bit of calm, but she went on to start doing something with it, which Akatsuki could not quite discern, though there was movement.

A click, similar to that which she had heard when the clamps had been attached to the arms of the device, sounded, and a pleased sigh escaped Henrietta’s lips.

“Well, Akatsuki, we’re now going to start having real fun!” Exclaimed the buxom woman, walked off to the other side of the machine, and did something. Suddenly, the quiet hum of a mechanism moving filled the storehouse, and the ninja felt motion in her ass. She managed to raise her head a bit, and saw that the dildo had been attached to an arm, which was now slowly ramping up speed, plunging the sex toy into her and pulling it out, just barely from being totally wrenched out of her rear, to then shove it back in.

The shorter girl started groaning in discomfort, though it did not feel completely horrible. In a sense, she had grown a tad acclimated to the constant wiggling and rough dragging from the bumpy dildo, and the movement was, for the moment, slow enough to actually bring her some semblance of pleasure.

Then, the arms pulling at the clamps on her nipples also started moving. Very faint motions, circular, but it was more than enough to send spikes of sensation running through her spine. She could not hold it in, not anymore, and screamed, her voice expressing a mixture of pain and discontent, yet, along with that, a slight hint of amusement.

“Yes, let your voice out, it’ll make it feel better!” Cheered Henrietta as the machine ramped up the speed at which it was thrusting the dildo in Akatsuki’s ass, making the shorter girl feel as if it was scraping at her insides in an attempt to drag them out of her.

The buxom woman returned to the ninja’s side and knelt down on the ground, positioning herself perpendicularly from her victim’s womanhood. She licked her lips, as if in anticipation, and placed her hands on Akatsuki’s pussy. With her left hand, she lightly pinched the ninja’s engorged clit, and started stimulating it, while, with her right, started prodding at her cunt, lightly spreading her labia open.

“Wait--” The shorter girl tried to urge Henrietta to refrain, to stop the machine and let her go, but she could not speak coherently at the moment. The inappropriate stimulation, which was being skillfully applied, coupled with the incredible quantity of sensations she was feeling, all merged into an ensemble of overwhelming, mind-boggling spectacle that just took away her breath, and all she could do was gasp and pant.

“Oh? No foreplay?--” Teased the blonde, smirking slyly. “--I knew you liked it!” Exclaimed Henrietta and unceremoniously plunged her middle and ring fingers into Akatsuki’s pussy. Not only that, but she started ruthlessly massaging her clit at a very high speed, shoving her fingers deeper inside and then pulling out, moving them about and thoroughly ravishing the girl’s womanhood.

Akatsuki could not rationalize why things were happening, as they were, inside her head. Instead of thinking of a way to escape, she was visualising Henrietta’s fingers, focusing on them intently, imagining where they were touching, she was thinking about her poor little breasts, getting pulled in all possible directions by this lifeless machine’s arms, and lastly, but definitely not least, that unsightly, crude dildo ramming itself in her ass with no mercy to spare.

She was gasping, she felt short of breath, and she felt as if her body was on fire. Akatsuki was being violated, literally raped, and yet she was sweating profusely, her pussy was leaking fluids it had not released ever before, and her gasps and pants were growing into moans, filled with nothing but desire.

The ninja felt herself shaking, trembling. A feeling of an impending explosion, or rather eruption, as if something was coming, loomed over her. She moaned as the pace of Henrietta’s hands increased, as the dildo went at it harder and harder. Akatsuki was feeling good, and it was not just good - she was feeling great!

Her hands balled up into fists, as the pleasure simply had no way of being properly expressed. She grit her teeth in elation, she closed her eyes and threw her head back. Her moans grew so loud they almost drowned out the machine’s whirr. She felt herself attempting to arch her back, as if to propel whatever it was that was coming.

And then her pussy clamped down, hard, around Henrietta’s fingers. Her moan grew into a scream that forced her to open her mouth wide and let out the unbelievable pleasure. She felt that thing coming, and she felt it exploding out of her womanhood.

Akatsuki came from being violated.


End file.
